Replacement
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Space Ghost and Moltar have been left to rot on the Ghost Planet. Space Ghost decides to find a new replacement for Zorak, who bailed for the recently revived Cartoon Planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Replacement**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know, poor Space Ghost and Moltar must be so lonely on the Ghost Planet without Zorak being there. Maybe they could use someone or something to liven things up.

* * *

Space Ghost stretched his arms as he yawned loudly. "Gee, it sure is boring around here."

Moltar was reading his book, looking up to see Space Ghost on the monitor. "Mah boi, this peace is what all true warriors strive for."

Space Ghost sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "I just wonder what Zorak's up to."

Silence. Space Ghost coughed as he rubbed his right elbow.

"Well... seriously. This is depressing." Space Ghost commented as he looked around, looking at the monitor. "Moltar, I think we need a replacement. For Zorak."

Moltar sighed as he shook his head. "Tad, that's a stupid idea. The show is dead, we're out of money. How are we gonna get a replacement?"

Space Ghost laughed as he turned to Moltar, winking. "Ohohoho. I have just the thing." And then, he flew off, just like that. "Squadala!"

A few minutes later, Space Ghost came back, landing right in his chair. He was holding a normal Pokeball in his right hand.

Moltar sighed as he folded his arms. "Space Ghost, I have a bad feeling about this."

Space Ghost scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Oh Moltar, you have bad feelings about everything, you red metal moron." He tossed the pokeball over the pod where Zorak formerly was, the Pokemon Zoroark emerging from within. Space Ghost laughed as he pointed at the Zoroark. "Perfect! Now we can get things running again!"

Moltar sighed as he shook his head. "This isn't going to work..." He muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Space Ghost tapped his blue card as he looked to his right, to see Zoroak getting used to the prison pod. He turned back around, facing the camera.

"Moltar, are we ready to go on?" Space Ghost asked.

Moltar sighed as he pointed. "I already told you, Tad. We're not on the air anymore. How hard is it to get that into your puny little head?"

Space Ghost blinked, turning to his right and extending his right arm. "So, how about that weather, Zoroark?"

Zoroak hissed at Space Ghost, hiding inside his prison pod.

Space Ghost blinked, turning back to Moltar. "So, why doesn't he talk again?"

"He's a Pokemon, Space Ghost." Moltar explained as he pushed the lever down. "It's not that hard of a concept to comprehend."

Space Ghost coughed twice, both times sounding fake. "Well, we gotta do something to get the ball rolling. Show the audience some clips from my old '66 show."


	3. Chapter 3

Space Ghost blinked as he tapped his blue card impatiently. "So... that was, my 60's show, ladies and gentlemen!"

Space Ghost, nobody is watching this crap," Moltar commented.

Space Ghost spat out his coffee in disgust. "What do you mean, no one is watching? We got plenty of watchers! There's at least sixteen people viewing this, and one person favorited it!"

Moltar sighed as he shook his head. "That's pretty embarrassing."

"It is not!" Space Ghost yelled out angrily as he harshly slammed his right fist on his desk, causing it to catch on fire.

The Zoroark in the prison pod was tearing it apart, causing Space Ghost to notice.

"No! Bad replacement!" Space Ghost shouted as he fired his Destructo Ray at Zoroark, causing it to faint.

Moltar groaned as he shifted his lever up. "Well, nice going pinhead!" He angrily called out.

"Who you callin' pinhead?" Space Ghost rebutted, his head literally shaped like a pinhead.

Moltar shook his head. "You, idiot! Now you killed the replacement!"

Space Ghost laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh Moltar, I didn't kill him. I fainted him." He looked at Zoroark, then back at Moltar and smiled, his teeth shining. "See?"

Moltar groaned as he left the control room. "I'm getting a donut."


	4. Chapter 4

Space Ghost tapped his blue card on his desk several times as he sighed. "Well, it's mighty boring here. Maybe I'll do something fun." He turned to the Zoroark. "What do you think?"

The Zoroark was sipping some coffee, ignoring Space Ghost as it had its eyes closed.

Space Ghost blinked as he turned his head around, facing the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen of television land, it has come to my attention that things are a bit boring here." He glanced back at the Zoroark, then faced the camera again. "Damn it, Moltar, where the hell are you?"


End file.
